


Душа в залог

by fandomApocalypse2016, Visenna



Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU после бункера, Drama, M/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel), гидра!Стив, измененная реальность, упоминание группового даб-кона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomApocalypse2016/pseuds/fandomApocalypse2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Спасти Землю от Таноса, чтобы к власти пришел Красный Череп? А, может быть, Стив Роджерс? Что ты выберешь, Тони Старк, бывший торговец смертью, бывший Железный Человек, бывший Мститель?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение миди ["Сердце взаймы"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7683280)

Кому-кому, а Старку чинить сломанное было не привыкать. Броня, собственное сердце, последствия Соковийского инцидента, отношения с Пеппер… М-да, стоило признать, что ремонт удавался не каждый раз, но пытался Тони всегда. Правда, чинить целый свихнувшийся мир ему, кажется, еще не доводилось. А мир совершенно точно свихнулся, раз уж Стив Роджерс надевает форму с уродливой эмблемой и преклоняет колено перед Красным Черепом, а потом замирает на шаг позади нацистской сволочи в идиотской пародии на телохранителя, и это крутят по всем телевизионным каналам. Страсть к дешевым спецэффектам вроде бы не была свойственна ГИДРЕ, или Тони не обладал достаточными данными — в любом случае, выглядело пошло.

Красный Череп, он же Иоганн Шмидт, тем временем вещал с экрана о нависшей над человечеством угрозе инопланетного вторжения. «Ваше правительство не способно принимать конструктивные решения и быстро реагировать на события в изменившемся мире. Я не говорю про международные организации — это сборище трусливых бюрократов погрязнет в бесконечных заседаниях, докладах и коммюнике и не сделает ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то помочь простым людям. Но американские органы власти не такие, возразят мне граждане. Увы, все вы помните нападение читаури на Нью-Йорк. Думаю, не погрешу против истины, если скажу, что это был полный и абсолютный провал тех, кто призван защищать и оберегать население. Где были многочисленные конторы, которые так лихо пожирают бюджетные ассигнования в мирное время? Что сделал Пентагон? Какие действия предприняли АНБ и министерство внутренней безопасности? Кто и как координировал работу супергероев, армии и полиции? А впереди нас ожидает нашествие, несравнимое по масштабам жертв и разрушений. Мы предлагаем решение. Мы предлагаем защиту. Мы призываем всех супергероев, которым небезразлично будущее Земли и человечества, присоединиться к нам. Мы требуем, чтобы правительство Соединенных Штатов ввело чрезвычайное положение и предоставило нашей организации полномочия для проведения эвакуации и военных действий. ГИДРА должна иметь приоритетное право отдавать приказы любым силовым подразделениям на территории США и стран-членов Североатлантического Альянса. В качестве доказательства неэффективности действий правительства мы проведем демонстрацию наших возможностей. Мы не хотим жертв среди гражданского населения, поэтому объектом будет являться одна из военно-морских баз. Пусть попробуют спасти хотя бы сами себя. Не думайте, что военным удастся скрыть от вас правду — мы найдем способ проинформировать американский народ о результатах. Если им не удастся противостоять одной организации, состоящей из обычных людей, как они планируют защитить вас от гораздо более решительно настроенных чужих?»

По экрану поплыли кадры, будто выдернутые из Звездных Войн. Корабли на картинке выглядели даже омерзительнее звездолетов читаури. Те походили на хищных чудовищ — эти казались безумно перекрученными порождениями больного сознания. Опутанные трубками, как сосудами, дышащие, пульсирующие, они вызывали тошноту и отторжение. Оценить их размер было сложно — не с чем сравнивать, но армада казалась огромной. Как туча саранчи в видении Иоханаана, она закрывала половину неба, и звезды гасли там, где она прошла. В общем-то, глядя на нее, хотелось сразу отказаться даже от мысли о сопротивлении. Что может противопоставить слабое человечество этой прущей напролом силе? Букашка против слона и то имеет больше шансов — она хоть отползти может, зарыться в почву, а людям и вовсе некуда деться.

— Ну, теперь верите?

Вопрос был задан для проформы. Сидевшим в гостиной бывшим Мстителям явно требовалось время, чтобы переварить увиденное. Ну, по крайней мере, тем из них, кто в последнюю неделю был отрезан от новостей.

— Так они напали? — спросил Сэм и, видя непонимание на лице Старка, пояснил: — ГИДРА. Они напали на военных?

Вообще-то Тони в первую очередь ждал вопросов насчет инопланетного вторжения, а во вторую — уверений в том, что появление в ГИДРЕ — часть хорошо продуманного плана Роджерса по устранению давнего врага. Но, если план и был, никто о нем, похоже, не знал — Сэм и Клинт выглядели не менее шокированными, чем все остальные, Ванду и Лэнга тем более было трудно заподозрить в излишней осведомленности. Ванда вообще была крайне молчаливой и подавленной и то и дело поднимала руку к горлу. Ничего удивительного. Если бы Тони провел некоторое время в ошейнике, блокирующем способности, он бы тоже, вероятно, обзавелся похожим жестом. Вижн таращился на Ванду с плохо скрываемым восхищением на обычно каменной физиономии, и Тони хотелось смеяться, несмотря на обстоятельства.

— Напали. На Саратога Спрингс, — ответил он на вопрос Сэма, и Пятница без дальнейших указаний включила видеозапись. Нападение произошло днем во время обеда. Над базой зависла некая помесь вертолета и летающей крепости, из которой посыпались бойцы в черной форме. С земли открыли огонь, но это, казалось, никого не волновало. Высадив десант, вертолет развернулся в воздухе, выпустил из брюха штуковину, похожую на спутниковую тарелку, и пошел на облет территории. Выстрелы стали стихать. Тем временем фокус камеры переместился вниз. Похоже, штуковина на вертолете испускала какое-то парализующее излучение: большинство солдат падали на месте, как подкошенные, и замирали сломанными манекенами. Бойцы ГИДРЫ, разделившись на несколько групп, двинулись в разные стороны. Камера взяла крупным планом одного из бойцов, раздававшего указания остальным. Фигура, жесты, яркие голубые глаза под черной полумаской — все было мучительно знакомо. Рядом блеснул металл: проклятый протез, только теперь без звезды, и, к сожалению, вместе с носителем.

— Рамлоу! — крикнул Сэм, тыча в высокого парня с белым крестом на груди и в дурацкой маске, похожей на череп. — Этот сукин сын!..

Указанный сукин сын явно пытался спорить с Роджерсом, но потом, кажется, смирился, махнул рукой, и часть солдат последовала за ним к дальним ангарам. Видимо, что-то экранировало излучение, потому что стрельба не стихла окончательно, взревывали двигатели — у базы еще оставались силы сопротивляться, но они таяли на глазах. В поле зрения камеры выкатилась БМП… Нет, не так. Сперва раздался выстрел, дрогнула от взрыва земля, а потом уже камера повернулась, показав тяжелую тупорылую тушу, явно готовящуюся к новому залпу. Смазанная черная молния метнулась вперед, оказавшись в слепой зоне, и неведомый оператор крупно показал металлическую руку, медленно, но верно выдирающую бронедверь из пазов. Второй боевик пришел на подмогу; стальная плита, не выдержав чудовищного напора, поддалась, и в открывшийся люк стремительным броском вломился Роджерс, привычно выставив перед собой щит с эмблемой ГИДРЫ. Через несколько секунд выстрелы стихли, двигатели остановились. Наружу из машины так никто и не вышел.

— Откуда у тебя эта запись? — прищурившись, поинтересовался Клинт, но его тут же перебил Сэм:

— Почему тебя там не было, Старк? Решил посидеть в сторонке и полюбоваться результатом?

Тони даже не успел ошалеть от нелепого обвинения, как вмешалась Романофф:

— Остынь, Уилсон! Как только мы получили информацию о нападении на базу, мы помчались вытаскивать вас.

Тони очень не любил вспоминать темные коридоры Рафта, бесконечные вспышки красного, надрывный вой сирены, невольное ожидание привычного, такого надежного присутствия за плечом. Увы, заготовки, сделанные в помощь Роджерсу, пришлось использовать самому. Тони не сомневался, что Кэп первым делом рванет спасать своих, а получилось, что Железный Человек полез собственноручно нарушать кучу федеральных законов, поскольку Капитан Америка сошел с ума. Но после эффектного появления Иоганна Шмидта на телевидении Тони был готов поспорить на пару миллиардов: ГИДРА явится в Рафт за супергероями, и Тони очень повезет, если он успеет раньше. Он успел — и это было гребаное чудо: через три минуты после их бегства подводная тюрьма перестала существовать. По ощущениям там грохнула небольшая ядерная боеголовка, потому что взрывная волна, догнавшая квинджет, попыталась сложить его пополам, и если бы не Вижн за штурвалом… Так, довольно.

— Кстати, если вам интересно, убитых в результате нападения почти нет. Парализующее излучение прекратило свое действие примерно через два часа после того, как исчез его источник. Остальных более или менее гуманно вырубили. Очень красиво продемонстрировали свое полное превосходство, но обошлись малой кровью. Теперь нам надо решить, что со всем этим делать. — Тони встал с кресла и, поморщившись, машинально потер левый бок — каждый раз, видя Роджерса на экране, он ощущал тянущую фантомную боль за грудиной.

Вернувшись из Сибири, Тони заперся в мастерской с бутылкой виски и щитом Капитана Америки и вышел оттуда через три часа, так и не сделав ни глотка. Стив Роджерс, утаивший от Тони информацию о смерти Говарда и Марии, до сих пор вызывал в душе слабо контролируемые приступы бессильной ярости. Тони все понимал, но простить… нет, не готов был, и хрен его знает, когда будет. Кэп, выбравший между ним и Барнсом зомбированного убийцу и по совместительству лучшего друга, пробил где-то под ребрами огромную дыру, в которую утекало любое тепло. Стоило прикрыть глаза, как сине-красно-белый щит падал на него сверху и рассекал пополам, Тони корчился от боли под немигающим взглядом. Потом Стив уходил, не оборачиваясь, и Тони медленно умирал, вмерзая в ледяной панцирь. Но Роджерс, предавший свои идеалы, планомерно разваливший Мстителей, добровольно перешедший на сторону тех, кто превратил его обожаемого Баки в чудовище, вызывал стойкую уверенность в собственной невменяемости.

Тони позвал Романофф и Вижна, и они вместе несколько раз прослушали запись разговора Роджерса с диспетчером. А затем вмешалась Пятница и посоветовала немедленно включить телевизор, и вот тут Тони обрадовался, что Роуди в реабилитационном центре, потому как Башня теперь очевидно превратилась в одну из мишеней. Роудс, конечно, позвонил сам, сыпал ругательствами и проклятиями, рвался вернуться, но Тони был непреклонен. Кто-то должен оставаться в стороне на случай… ну, разные бывают случаи, ты же понимаешь. Выздоравливай. Нет, нет, не пропаду, обещаю. Береги себя.

Ничего в тот раз не прояснилось, но, по крайней мере, какой-то план действий они наметили. Росс наверняка был связан с ГИДРОЙ, и один Красный Череп знает, кто еще из руководства страны сидел у них на крючке. А это значило, что времени нет — совсем. Тех, кто откажется присягнуть Шмидту, вряд ли отправят в почетную супергеройскую отставку. И как бы ни болело у Тони, как бы ни саднило внутри от раскола и предательства, Мстители были его семьей — той, которую выбрал он сам. Правильно Стив ему сказал тогда… Нет, ерунда, он не говорил такого. Перед глазами почему-то упрямо всплывали ровные строчки письма, которого — Тони мог бы поклясться на своем реакторе — он никогда не получал. Но было письмо, не было его, или Тони просто сходил с ума, а семью не бросают на верную смерть, тем более что одну он уже потерял.

Когда Тони притащил бывшую команду в свой дом — не в Башню, конечно, и не в особняк в Малибу, а в неприметное здание на окраине Бронкса, — его завалили вопросами. Наташе тоже досталось, но она молчала настолько демонстративно, что все поневоле переключились на Старка. Вижн традиционно держался чуть в стороне, отчего Тони кололо смутным сожалением и чувством вины. Хотя черт его знает, здесь-то он в чем был виноват? Но вот дергало, зудело, и, возможно, из-за этого слова звучали резче, чем хотелось бы. Или Тони просто нужно было выплеснуть свое недоумение, разочарование, обиду, которая никуда не делась, страх перед несостоявшимся убийством — его ли? Роджерса? — и, главное, абсолютное непонимание происходящего.

— На кой хрен ты нас вытащил, Старк? — бухнул едва ли не с порога Клинт. — Зачем приволок сюда? Чего тебе от нас нужно? Мы же предатели, разве нет?

Его голос звенел натянутой тетивой, и сам он весь был злой, напряженный, готовый ударить в любой момент. Но Тони чуял микротрещины внутри этой злости, усталость материала, легчайший намек на слабину — и собирался этим воспользоваться, потому что — какого дьявола в самом деле?

— Понравилось в Рафте, Бартон? Прости, но вернуть тебя обратно я не могу — по крайней мере до тех пор, пока тюрьму не отстроят заново. У нас проблемы. У нас такие проблемы, что Соковийский инцидент на их фоне — разборки в песочнице. И если сейчас не вынуть голову из задницы…

— Или мы — приманка для Роджерса? — тихо спросил Сэм. Он присел на краешек дивана, но выглядел так, будто готов сорваться с места в любой момент, взлететь, и даже без крыльев.

— Нет, Уилсон. Чего я точно не хочу, так это явления Его Непогрешимости, потому что если он придет, то не один. И я не про Барнса говорю. Сейчас мы сядем и посмотрим кино, а потом каждый из вас решит, что делать дальше. Уговаривать я никого больше не собираюсь — хватит.

И вот теперь остатки Мстителей глядели на него — нетерпеливо, требовательно, будто он сейчас достанет из кармана универсальный набор отверток и поправит все как было. Ну, или хотя бы предъявит ответ на вопрос: что дальше? Только будь Тони проклят, если он знал этот ответ. 

— Давайте ляжем спать, — предложила наконец Наташа. — Утром попробуем придумать что-нибудь. Может быть, получим новую информацию.

Идей получше ни у кого не нашлось. Клинт, бурча себе что-то под нос, ушел за молчаливым Сэмом, напоследок бросив нечитаемый взгляд на Тони. Лэнг, нахмурившись, двинулся следом за Наташей. И только Ванда сидела в кресле, не замечая ничего вокруг. Вижн подошел к ней и осторожно тронул за плечо. Ванда вздрогнула и подняла глаза.

— Извини, не мог бы ты оставить нас? Мне… нужно кое-что обсудить с мистером Старком.

Вижн кивнул и вежливо вышел из гостиной сквозь закрытую дверь.

Тони не хотел ничего обсуждать. Он мечтал надраться в хлам, завалиться спать часов на десять, а потом обнаружить, что самая большая его неприятность — раскалывающаяся с похмелья голова. Увы, его желания давным-давно не имели никакого значения. Но хотя бы кофе он заслужил? Тони подошел к кофеварке, выбрал капсулу с самой ядреной смесью и нажал на кнопку. Аппарат зашипел и зафыркал, но Тони все равно услышал, что Ванда подошла поближе и остановилась за левым плечом. Как смерть. Оборачиваться он не стал.

— Если ты правда намерена со мной поговорить, забудь про мистера, Ванда. Что за идиотские церемонии, в самом деле. Хочешь кофе?

— Спасибо, мис… Тони. Не нужно.

— Зря. Тут и бескофеиновый есть, если боишься не уснуть. — Кофеварка замолчала, и Тони немедленно вцепился в белую фарфоровую кружку. В Башне у него была другая — звездно-полосатая с изображением щита, на котором вместо звезды красовалось пошлое сердечко. Клинт подарил, чтобы поиздеваться, а Тони… Стоп, не сейчас.

— Я, кажется, знаю, что случилось с Капитаном Америкой. Только не представляю себе, что с этим делать.

Ванда давно замолчала, а Тони все сидел у стола, крутил в руках кружку с безнадежно остывшим кофе и думал, что опять виноват в очередном конце света, пусть даже в этот раз его мнения спросить никто не удосужился. Рассказ Ванды был путаным и обрывочным, но суть Тони ухватил: ненавистная магия, чужая и непонятная, повернула колесо их судьбы и исказила реальность. То-то ему сразу после бункера приснился не рушащийся сверху щит, вспарывающий броню, не голубые глаза, в которых плескалась ярость, и даже не мама… Нет, снилось странное. Сверкающие ледяные пластины покрывали его с ног до головы, усмиряли боль, успокаивали память, а в груди было пусто и легко, так, как не бывало в жизни. Но потом чья-то невыносимо горячая ладонь касалась щеки, и Тони опаляло пламенем лицо и сердце. «Вернись, — шептал ему огонь голосом Стива, — я не хочу без тебя, слышишь?» «Лучше бы ты меня убил», — пытался ответить Тони, но с губ срывалось совсем другое, ненужное, глупое и запретное. Он проснулся раньше, чем успел договорить три коротких бессмысленных слова. Роджерс ведь сделал свой выбор, верно? А теперь Тони в который раз ужасно захотелось врезать бывшему другу по зубам. Чтобы мотнулась голова, брызнула кровь, чтобы хоть однажды дошло, что хорошо бы сперва думать, а уж потом ввязываться в сомнительные авантюры с богами и шаманами. Это ж надо — сперва почти прикончил, потом душу отдал. А Тони мучайся, спасай мир от неведомой космической напасти и от бессердечного Стива Роджерса в придачу. И самого Роджерса тоже было бы неплохо вернуть в прежнее состояние. Только вот как?

Первая мысль была очевидной — связаться со стариком, пусть подскажет, что там наворотила эта их… Снежная Королева. Но Ванда покачала головой.

— Когда на мне был ошейник, у меня все время двоилось перед глазами. Я сидела в камере — и одновременно шла на лыжах по мертвому ледяному лесу. Держала в руках миску с супом — и малый шаманский бубен. Слышала голос надзирателя — и Унху-оол пел мне о Великом Колесе. Мы движемся на его ободе от рождения к смерти, а если оказываемся не на своем месте, то Колесо начинает скрипеть и пытается сбросить неудачливую душу. Шаман умеет попадать в другие миры и находить свое место на ободе, а мы — нет. Поэтому здесь нам его не встретить — не то время и место не то.

— Отлично. И как мне теперь вернуть Роджерсу его собственность? Или этого делать не стоит, потому что тогда я в свою очередь превращусь в Черного Властелина и рвану порабощать всех направо и налево? Впрочем, не успею — сперва на нас нападет космическая вундервафля, и в борьбе за мировое господство мы хором падем смертью храбрых. Прекрасный выход в своем роде!

— Я не знаю, Тони. Но Стива будет тянуть к тебе, потому что душа… она зовет его, мучает. И рано или поздно вы встретитесь. Только вот он, скорее всего, попытается тебя сломать: у тебя есть то, что ему необходимо, но он ничего не помнит и понятия не имеет, что именно искать.

— То есть надо позволить ему разобрать меня на запчасти? Капитан Америка снова станет хорошим и поплачет над моей могилой? Или нас спасет старый добрый поцелуй истинной любви?

Ванда молчала, и Тони продрало ледяным ознобом.

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Ты же не серьезно? Какая, к черту, любовь? Химия, гормоны, секс — это я еще способен понять, но любви, тем более истинной, не бывает. Ее придумали, чтобы продавать побольше цветов, конфет и дурацких открыток на день Святого Валентина. Я не красавица, он не чудовище — скорее уж наоборот. К тому же Роджерс ясно продемонстрировал свои приоритеты, и я среди них не значусь.

— Тони, он отдал тебе себя. Думаю, это что-то говорит о его приоритетах.

— Я ведь правильно понимаю, что… э-э-э… поцеловать меня должен он? Пользуясь этой дурацкой магической терминологией, человек без души? Хорошо, допустим — только допустим, — что я сумею подобраться к нему достаточно близко, чтобы растопить его ледяное сердце. Но как технически осуществляется процедура? Каким образом мы вернемся в свою реальность? И что случится, если у меня ничего не выйдет, а именно это, скорее всего, и произойдет?

— Унху-оол говорил, что вы можете жить с одной душой на двоих. Стив должен пожелать разделить ее с тобой, тогда магия сама сделает остальное. Если у тебя не получится… думаю, эта реальность будет уничтожена.

Тони застонал и уткнулся лицом в ладони.

Утро наступило слишком быстро. Мстители, сонные и помятые, собрались на кухне, но любые разговоры умирали, едва начавшись. К моменту, когда Тони вылез из душа, в доме царила напряженная тишина.

— Привет, у меня для вас новости. Как выяснилось, мир вывихнул сустав… или как там было в оригинале? Мы в измененной реальности и, если не сумеем выбраться, так в ней и подохнем. Не сверкай на меня глазами, Бартон, между прочим, на этот раз для разнообразия кашу заварил не я. Тут все почти как у нас, но есть отличия. Лэнг, твоя бывшая получила судебный запрет: ты не можешь приближаться к дочери. Бартон, Лора подала на развод. Пеппер приняла предложение о работе от «Хаммер Индастриз». Насчет остальных не знаю — глубоко копать времени не было.

Клинт рванулся было с места, но Наташа удержала его за плечо. Уилсон закаменел. Ванда не поднимала глаз от чашки с чаем. Скотт, кажется, вообще впал в прострацию. Вижн прислушался к чему-то и сказал:

— Рекомендую включить новости.

Экран на стене сразу же засветился — Пятница даже не стала спрашивать у Тони подтверждения, — и перед ними возник — какой сюрприз! — Стивен Грант Роджерс собственной персоной. Черная с красным форма, хоть и была репликой нацистского мундира, шла Роджерсу чрезвычайно. Никаких глупых крылышек, из-за которых было так приятно дразнить Стива, никакого звездно-полосатого великолепия — строгая сдержанность, бесстрастность и вылинявшая до серой стали небесно-голубая прежде радужка. Тони до того засмотрелся, что даже пропустил начало речи, но, услышав свою фамилию, немедленно собрался.

— … известный, как Вижн, появившийся в результате эксперимента Энтони Старка, представляет собой источник повышенного риска в свете предстоящего нападения. Мы предлагаем ему добровольно явиться в ГИДРУ в целях обеспечения его личной безопасности, а также безопасности гражданского населения. Мы по-прежнему готовы принять в свои ряды всех, кому небезразлична судьба нашего общего дома — Земли. На этот раз не удастся отсидеться в секретном бункере, дорогом особняке или укрыться за высокотехнологичной броней. Мы…

Остальное Тони не слышал, отвлекшись на особенно острый приступ боли в груди. Ощущение было такое, будто под ребрами застрял разлапистый альпинистский крюк, и теперь кто-то тянет его наружу, выворачивая нутро. Тони задохнулся, уперся ладонями в стол и не заметил, как погасла плазменная панель, а он сам оказался на диване со стаканом воды в руке. Закипавший внутри смех изрядно походил на истерику. Тони очень аккуратно поставил стакан на журнальный столик и поднялся на ноги.

— Похоже, Роджерс обращался непосредственно к тебе, — сказала Наташа, пристально глядя на Тони.

— Мог бы просто позвонить, — хмыкнул Тони. — Ах да, он не знает моего нового номера. Так что он придет за мной… за нами, к гадалке не ходи. Вижна им отдавать нельзя ни в коем случае, поэтому будем тянуть время. Я возвращаюсь в Башню ждать гостей. Романофф, бери остальных и уводи подальше. Не хочу знать, где вы будете скрываться. Постарайтесь не попасться.

— Ты совсем свихнулся? — безнадежно спросил Сэм у отвергнутого стакана. На Тони он не смотрел. — В одиночку суешься в логово чудовища…

— В глубокую жопу, — перебил его Тони. — Давай называть вещи своими именами. И на этот раз у меня нет даже самого завалящего плана. Ванда, после моего ухода можешь рассказать им. И береги Вижна. Если ГИДРА получит камушек, я не берусь предсказывать последствия.

— Мистер Старк, — в спокойном голосе андроида вдруг проскользнули интонации ДЖАРВИСА, — вы снова в одиночку принимаете самоубийственные решения, даже не рассматривая возможность помощи со стороны…

Вижн запнулся, и Тони его понимал. Раньше он бы сказал «друзей» или «команды», но теперь они не являлись ни тем, ни другим. Вот только сам Тони в лихорадке последних дней, в сумасшествии прошлой ночи почти забыл об этом. Едкая горечь поднялась было к горлу, но отступила — не время.

— Извини, но помочь мне сможет разве что чудо. Или мы с Роджерсом хоть раз сумеем договориться, или просрем этот мир ко всем чертям.

Тони кивнул Наташе, хлопнул по плечу Сэма и вышел за дверь, которую понятливая Пятница сразу же заблокировала. Просто символический жест, конечно, никого бы из них не удержала обычная дверь, тем более Вижна, но тут Тони крепко надеялся на Ванду.

Ловить такси в утреннем Нью-Йорке придет в голову разве что сумасшедшему, поэтому Тони в компании самого огромного стакана кофе из «Старбакса» и пакета пончиков отправился бродить по улицам. Он заглянул в Интернет-кафе и написал Роуди длинное запутанное письмо, попытавшись впихнуть между строчек одну отчаянную просьбу: ждать и беречь себя. Покормил вездесущих уток в небольшом сквере — утки были жирные, но прожорливые и сварливые, прямо как его совет директоров, — прошелся вдоль набережной и сам не заметил, как добрался до стадиона Янки. Солнечный луч отразился от блестящих букв на фасаде, плеснул золотом в глаза, заставив зажмуриться, и Тони внезапно провалился на два года назад, в такой же солнечный день, когда он потащил Стива на игру.

«Янки» в тот раз играли с «Доджерс», билеты кончились за месяц до матча, но Тони был полон решимости растормошить Роджерса, который в последнее время помрачнел и замкнулся в себе. Знал бы тогда Тони, что это не просто приступ тоски по прошлой жизни, он бы… Черт его знает, что бы он сделал на самом-то деле, но хуже, чем сейчас, получилось бы вряд ли. Стив надел бейсболку и темные очки, чуть ли не в первый раз со дня знакомства с Тони отрастил щетину и ничем не походил на национального героя. Тони и сам предпринял кое-какие меры маскировки, и теперь неузнанным сидел рядом со Стивом на трибуне и почти не обращал внимания на игру. Гораздо занимательнее было наблюдать, как вежливый интерес на лице Стива превратился сперва в любопытство, а потом в азарт. Стив, не отрываясь, смотрел на поле, вскакивал на особо эффектных дайвах, орал, подбадривая игроков, и слепил Тони широкой беззаботной улыбкой. А когда матч закончился и они шли к машине, Стив вдруг остановился, молча обнял Тони, и того обожгло острым ощущением счастья, почему-то показавшегося краденым.

До Башни Тони добрался к обеду, а через час к нему нагрянули гости. К счастью, Барнса среди них не было. К сожалению, Роджерса не было тоже. То ли Шмидт не доверял ему, то ли Капитан не доверял сам себе — или просто не предполагал, что Старк будет сидеть и ждать визитеров, вот и послал в капкан кого не жалко. Рамлоу — тот самый — в компании десятка головорезов нагло скалился в лицо гению и миллиардеру, напоказ поигрывал шокером и всем своим видом провоцировал Тони на сопротивление. Тони равнодушно глядел в ответ, просчитывал в уме параметры взрывной волны, необходимой для полного, но относительно безопасного разрушения Башни и старательно не вспоминал видеофайл из архивов Щ.И.Т.а, в котором фигурировал этот ублюдок, наручники и Стив.

— Так вы согласны поехать с нами, мистер Старк? Никаких скандалов, угроз, попыток побега?

— Не могу устоять перед таким вежливым приглашением. К тому же, в наше время стало тяжело найти по-настоящему интересных собеседников — глупо упускать шанс.

— Вы уверены, что не хотите взять с собой друзей? Боюсь, в следующий раз мы будем куда более настойчивы, но менее вежливы.

Тони холодно и расчетливо улыбнулся.

— Признаться, у меня нет друзей. Не могу позволить себе подобную роскошь. Прекратите тянуть время, оно стоит очень дорого — по крайней мере, мое. Пятница, повесь на дверь объявление, что никого нет дома.

Через пять минут после того, как вертолет покинул посадочную площадку Башни, они — и Башня, и площадка — перестали существовать.

Шмидт вызывал у Тони странное чувство. Наверное, такие ощущения испытывают одноименные магниты: физически невозможно находиться рядом, хочется оттолкнуться и никогда не приближаться вновь. Шмидт был холоден, уравновешен, логичен, не смеялся адским смехом, не сверкал глазами, но его сумасшествие Тони видел ясно, как черное клубящееся облако. Оно тянуло свои щупальца к нему, отдергивало их и пыталось подобраться с другой стороны. Разговор тоже ходил по кругу, то и дело теряя направление: разработки Старка, распад Мстителей, Камни… Тони не понимал, зачем Шмидт притащил его в свое логово. Работать на ГИДРУ он не собирался, да никто, похоже, и не думал его уговаривать: идиотом Красный Череп не был. Выведать местонахождение Вижна и остальных? Добровольно Тони не скажет ничего, а пытки… это как раз вероятно, даже очень. И где Роджерс, черт его дери?

Шмидт поднялся с кресла и встал возле окна. Никакого окна там не было, конечно, просто имитация-голограмма: светлый сосновый лес, озеро, огненный шар солнца, зависший над водой. Интересно, это трансляция реальности или дизайнерские изыски? В этот момент дверь открылась, безликий адъютант принес поднос с двумя чашками кофе и немедленно исчез, а Шмидт заговорил:

— Пейте кофе, Старк, он не отравлен. Я догадываюсь, что сыворотку правды сейчас применять бесполезно: вы не знаете, где прячется ваш блудный андроид. Возможно, скоро вы сами позовете его сюда. Времени мало, но пока оно есть. Зря вы уничтожили свой дом, броня бы вам пригодилась. Или вы решили прекратить геройствовать и не участвовать в битве? Взялись, наконец, за ум? Думаю, Говард бы это одобрил. Давайте поговорим откровенно. Лоб в лоб против Таноса нам не выстоять: я это понимаю, это понимаете вы. Вариантов у нас немного: храбро погибнуть вместе с планеткой или попытаться договориться.

— Сама по себе Земля Таносу не нужна, — предположил Тони, грея руки о фарфоровую чашку. — У него нет цели непременно ее разрушить.

— И даже наоборот, — кивнул Шмидт. — Мы не являемся хоть сколько-нибудь серьезными противниками, не занимаем стратегически важное положение в Галактике — захолустье, окраина. Но у нас есть то, что нужно Таносу.

— Камень Разума. И если мы его отдадим добровольно…

— Не просто отдадим, а признаем над собой власть этого новоявленного Чингисхана.

— Интересные подробности, Шмидт. Откуда вы знаете, что Таносу этого будет достаточно? Вы вели с ним переговоры, да? И пообещали Камень и подчинение людей в обмен на пост надсмотрщика. Отличный план. Думаете, Танос станет выполнять договоренности? А ведь есть еще Тессеракт в Асгарде. Тамошние обитатели уж точно не склонят голову и будут биться до конца. Танос может приказать, чтобы вы предоставили армию для сражения — я бы на его месте так и сделал. Одним махом получится убить пяток зайцев: потребовать доказать лояльность, проверить вашу пригодность в качестве наместника, обескровить возможное людское сопротивление, потрепать Асгард… Посылать туда кого-либо, кроме супергероев, смысла не имеет никакого. Но как вы собираетесь заставить их сражаться на нужной стороне? — Тони прервался на минутку, машинально отпил глоток остывшего кофе, скривился — и его накрыло пониманием.

Шмидт, отвернувшийся, наконец, от голограммы, глядел на Старка с интересом вивисектора.

— Смотрю, вы догадались. Камень Разума, конечно. И вот тут наше сотрудничество видится мне наиболее перспективным, мистер Старк.

— Вы… ты, правда, думаешь, что я соглашусь промывать мозги своим товарищам, чтобы они пошли сражаться на стороне свихнувшегося космического ублюдка? Нет, правда? И ради чего — чтобы другой свихнувшийся ублюдок наконец-то захватил власть над человечеством? И Роджерса устроил такой план или он о нем ничего не знает?

— Этот план значительной частью принадлежит как раз Роджерсу. — Шмидт понимающе ухмыльнулся, глядя на недоверчиво прищурившегося Тони, и нажал кнопку вызова на селекторе. — Предлагаю вам обсудить это с ним самим. Возможно, у него найдутся убедительные аргументы. Земля под властью свихнувшегося ублюдка все же более предпочтительный вариант, чем облако пыли на ее месте. Думайте, Старк. На одной чаше весов — горстка героев и ваши принципы, а на другой — жизнь целой планеты. Надеюсь, Соковийский инцидент научил вас хоть чему-нибудь.

На пороге кабинета опять возник Рамлоу — от его рожи Тони уже тошнило.

— Проводите мистера Старка к капитану Роджерсу, — отрывисто приказал Шмидт.

— А может, сперва на экскурсию? — паскудно ухмыльнулся Рамлоу, но тут же осекся под тяжелым взглядом Красного Черепа. Тони даже показалось, что уплотнившееся облако вытянуло щупальце-плеть и резко хлестнуло зарвавшегося наемника по лицу.

Следуя по коридору и слушая сопение двух амбалов в черном за спиной, Тони размышлял о том, как Стив уживается с этим вот придурком. Наверняка тот не упускает возможности его поддеть, уличить в слабости, некомпетентности. Нарывается. Тони в начале их знакомства тоже не мог спокойно пройти мимо — цеплялся, задирал, язвил, так хотелось вытащить наружу живое, человеческое, доказать что-то. А Стив то терпел, то огрызался в ответ, иногда попадая по больному… И чем дело кончилось? Прикипел, прирос, наизнанку готов был вывернуться, сам не понимая зачем. Прятался за Пеппер, отгораживался привычными шуточками, тормошил, доверял спину в бою, а потом дал полный доступ в мастерскую и в сердце.

Однажды Тони после очередного рабочего запоя ранним утром выполз в общую кухню и обнаружил там Стива. Не в первый раз и даже не в двадцать первый: эка невидаль, Капитан Америка после душа с еще мокрыми волосами стоит у плиты, на сковороде шипит омлет, хлеб, ветчина и молоко на столе ждут своего часа. Для полной идиллии занавесочек в цветочек не хватает. А потом Стив повернулся, прищурился от солнечного света, улыбнулся — и Тони пропал. Вот просто пропал, ухнул в голубое с золотом, в тепло, запах, и внутри стало горько и сладко одновременно. Тони бы разозлился на себя за такую лютую банальность, если бы помнил, как, но он мог только таращиться и дышать через раз. Слава богу, Стив ничего не заметил. Предложил поделиться завтраком, запустил кофеварку, налил в стакан апельсинового сока, который Тони покорно выпил — не было у него сил сопротивляться, он был очень занят тем, чтобы держать руки при себе: не вцепиться в футболку, не притянуть поближе, не попытаться поцеловать. Тогда Тони сбежал, едва получив порцию кофеина, а потом… Ну, потом притерпелся как-то. В общем-то, он сразу знал, что ничего хорошего ему не светит — не положено Тони Старку простого человеческого счастья. Больно было — это да, будто получил еще один заряд шрапнели в грудь, только не существовало такого магнита, чтобы удержать осколки вдали от сердца. Мучительно было расставаться с Пеппер, нестерпимо — стоять напротив Роджерса и его команды на волоске от войны, а после бункера он сам себе казался пустой треснувшей раковиной. И даже если сейчас удастся справиться, вернуть на место взбесившуюся реальность, боль никуда не денется. Одна душа на двоих — это, конечно, мило и романтично, но врать себе не хотелось: долго и счастливо у них не получится. Живы останутся — и то хлеб.

Зайдя в кабинет Стива, Тони вздрогнул — показалось, будто он очутился в Башне, в штабе Мстителей: так же расположена мебель, аналогичный монитор стоит на столе, даже стопка бумаги возле принтера прижата сверху тем же армейским ножом в потертом чехле, разве что рисунка с обезьянкой нигде не видно, как и хозяина. Амбалы отконвоировали гостя в кресло, после чего синхронно развернулись и вышли за дверь. Рамлоу — ну еще бы! — взгромоздился на стол и оценивающе уставился на Тони. От его нарочито масляного взгляда стало смешно и слегка противно.

— Что, Старк, надеешься на дружеские посиделки с товарищем? Боюсь, тут не наливают. Роджерс, видишь ли, не одобряет пьянства. Но ты, наверное, и без меня в курсе? Тебя он тоже обливал ледяным презрением, если ты предлагал ему выпить? 

Тони отключился от раздражающего голоса и невольно вспомнил, как Стив застукал его на кухне под утро в обнимку с бутылкой скотча. Это было после Альтрона, после Соковии. ДЖАРВИС уже обрел новую ипостась, Брюс скрывался, Тор ушел в Асгард, новые Мстители торчали на базе, и Тони как-то внезапно шарахнуло резким, как аммиак, чувством одиночества. Какого черта Кэпу тогда понадобилось, Тони так и не выяснил. Спросил, конечно, но тут же забыл ответ. А вот то, как Стив на руках нес его в спальню, забыть ни хрена не получалось. Тепло было, безопасно, только безнадежность упоенно скреблась где-то в районе пятого ребра. Тони сглотнул и опять прислушался к бормотанию Рамлоу:

— …горячо. Пока Зимнего не загоняли баиньки после миссий, с ним можно было неплохо поразвлечься. Он таким покорным становился, что угодно делать позволял. Давал во все дырки: хоть в горло загоняй, хоть в жопу. Ребята его по очереди трахали, а потом, как сильно хлюпать начинал, в два смычка драли. А он ни разу не застонал даже. И уходил потом на своих двоих, плевать, что задница вся в синяках была, а в анус кулак спокойно пролезал. Маркус разок попробовал, с кулаком — жутковато выглядело. Некоторые кривились, конечно, что эдак и куклу ебать можно, ощущения те же. А я тебе скажу — нихуя подобного, никакая кукла не будет так зыркать исподлобья, дрожать и сжиматься. И кончать, кстати. А раз кончал, значит, нравилось, верно? Но теперь Роджерс Зимнего от себя ни на шаг не отпускает, никакого веселья. И вот я думаю, что с тобой может еще лучше получиться, Старк. Уж ты-то молчать не будешь, я прав? Когда закончите с Роджерсом, мои ребятки проводят тебя в гости. Виски нальем, а там как пойдет. Согласен?

Тони не успел ответить, он даже отвращение в полной мере ощутить не успел — ублюдок мог нарочно нести чушь, чтобы выбить его из колеи, но вся эта грязь могла быть и правдой, и никто, даже Барнс, не заслуживал такого, — как вдруг железная рука взяла Рамлоу за горло и приподняла над столом, а холодный голос Роджерса произнес:

— Придется немного скорректировать ваши планы, Брок. Тех двоих я отпустил, так что будет тебе персональный развлекательный сеанс. Джеймс, третья допросная до утра в твоем распоряжении. Не убивать, необратимо не калечить, в остальном разрешаю действовать на свое усмотрение.

Рамлоу задергался в стальной хватке, захрипел отчаянно, но Барнс как-то хитро перехватил его, заломил локоть за спину и повел прочь — выгнутого, натянутого струной, разом побледневшего до синевы. Тони не хотел знать, что будет происходить в третьей допросной, но воображение, разыгравшись не на шутку, подкидывало картинки одна пошлее другой: металлические пальцы у Рамлоу во рту — блестят от слюны, растягивают уголки припухшего рта; те же пальцы ввинчиваются в задницу, движутся с усилием, как поршень в слишком узком цилиндре; распухшие яйца, перетянутые грубой веревкой: кажется, любое прикосновение к ним должно вызывать жгучую боль, но чужая ладонь — живая на этот раз — с оттяжкой шлепает измученную плоть… Тони потряс головой и взглянул на Роджерса, безмолвно замершего посреди кабинета. Казалось, тот намеревался превратиться в памятник самому себе: ни единой эмоции на каменном лице, отвердевшая линия скул, свинцовая тяжесть вылинявшего взгляда. Такой Капитан легко мог бы отдать Тони тому же Рамлоу — исключительно в воспитательных целях на благо общего дела. Сам бы, конечно, принимать участие не стал, но потом бы разглядывал с легким научным интересом: помогло? Или нужно повторить?

Тони поднялся на ноги, шагнул к Роджерсу и увидел, как дрогнули крылья носа, прокатились желваки под кожей, а из глаз на мгновение выглянул то ли лютый голод, то ли ненависть. Страшно захотелось впечатать кулак в челюсть, чтобы до содранных костяшек, до отдачи в плече… чтобы выбить из себя самого желание поцеловать упрямо сжатый рот, он же не сентиментальная девица в беде, не Герда, в конце-то концов, чтобы поливать слезами заиндевевшего названого братца. Внутри нарастала горячая боль, нечто билось там изо всех сил, пыталось расклевать скорлупу и прорваться к человеку напротив. Нужно было что-то делать, и Тони шевельнул непослушными губами:

— Поговорим, Кэп? Расскажешь, как докатился до жизни такой?

— Я бы предпочел не отвлекаться на личные разговоры. В конце концов, у нас очень мало времени. Я, разумеется, введу тебя в курс дела…

— Протестую, ответ на мой вопрос должен стать как раз частью вводного курса. Ты так страстно ратовал за свободу принятия решений, ты боролся с ГИДРОЙ, не щадя ни себя, ни других, ты чуть не прикончил меня — и вот ты здесь, в компании сумасшедшего будущего тирана и конченых ублюдков вроде Рамлоу, собираешься заставить меня помочь Шмидту окончательно прийти к власти. Ты трясся над своим дружком, как сумасшедшая наседка над яйцом, — и, сюрприз, вернул его в ад, из которого ему посчастливилось сбежать. Если Рамлоу не врал, ему тут было еще хуевее, чем я предполагал. Почему, Роджерс? Объясни мне!

Роджерс вздохнул и оперся на стол, превратившись из статуи в усталого человека. Раньше Тони мог бы утащить его посмотреть кино, сыграть в дурацкую видеоигру или заглянуть в дурацкую забегаловку с кенийской едой за самосами и сэндвичами с тамариндовым соусом, втянуть в дурацкий спор о современной музыке, развеселить, заболтать. Теперь он чувствовал себя сапером на минном поле: за короткое время вся его жизнь не единожды перевернулась с ног на голову, и осью вращения раз за разом оказывался один и тот же Капитан Сосулька, герой из пробирки, персональное проклятие Тони Старка, гения, миллиардера и филантропа, который понятия не имел, что делать. Оставалось следовать проторенной дорожкой: выводить Роджерса из себя. Авось и вывезет кривая, как говорила Наташа.

— Возможно, я прислушался к твоим аргументам и решил, что контроль действительно будет полезен? — Роджерс говорил тускло и невыразительно. — Или я давным-давно завербован ГИДРОЙ и на эксперимент пошел по их заданию. И на Барнса мне на самом деле плевать. А ты — не более, чем инструмент для достижения моих целей. Может быть, я собираюсь разделаться с Красным Черепом и захватить власть. Вот избавлюсь от Таноса чужими руками и стану единоличным правителем Земли. Не думаю, что справлюсь хуже, чем кучка зажравшихся и трусливых политиков.

— Ты бредишь, — ухмыльнулся Тони, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть развязно и нагло. — Капитан Тесные Штанишки — и власть? Что ты с ней будешь делать? Заведешь себе гарем памяти Пегги Картер? Заставишь всех исполнять гимн дважды в день, введешь штраф за мат и приучишь граждан ходить строем? Будешь время от времени выпускать Барнса порезвиться среди неблагонадежных?

— Прекрати, Старк. — Даже эта привычная в устах Роджерса фраза прозвучала отстраненно: ни следа возмущения, гнева, хоть чего-нибудь, за что Тони смог бы зацепиться. — Ты пытаешься меня задеть, но это бесполезно и глупо. Жаль, что ты уничтожил свои костюмы, они могли бы пригодиться. С другой стороны, не будешь путаться под ногами. Твоя задача — собрать бывших Мстителей и убедить их выступить против Асгарда. Да, жертвы неизбежны, но я получу шанс подобраться к Таносу поближе. Он завладел Камнем Реальности. Если мы сумеем его отобрать, то потери перестанут иметь значение — мир изменится. Я изменю его в лучшую сторону.

Вот теперь Тони стало по-настоящему страшно. В глазах Роджерса вспыхнуло ледяное пламя, он словно бы стал еще выше ростом и навис сверху, грозя раздавить, похоронить под обвалом, стереть даже мысль о сопротивлении. Голос его обрел громыхающие, нечеловеческие нотки.

— Тебе придется выбирать, и на этот раз я не стану бить вполсилы. На карту поставлена жизнь целой планеты. Не ты ли упрекал меня, что я не готов пожертвовать собственными замшелыми принципами ради всеобщего блага? Можешь теперь побыть на моем месте. Если ты откажешься, я все равно пойду в Асгард вместе с Барнсом, а ты останешься здесь — игрушкой для Рамлоу, пленником в камере, но, скорее всего, просто трупом. Шмидт вряд ли оставит тебя в живых. Если ты попытаешься ударить в спину, я сверну тебе шею. Если ты пойдешь со мной… — Роджерс придвинулся еще ближе, и Тони опалило одновременно и лютой стужей, и адским пламенем, — я подумаю о том, чтобы в дивном новом мире предоставить тебе самый длинный поводок. Или ты предпочитаешь покороче? Чтобы кто-то, наконец, загнал тебя в рамки, научил подчиняться, позволил быть слабым? Что ты выберешь, Тони Старк, бывший торговец смертью, бывший Железный Человек, бывший Мститель?

Тони почти не разбирал слов, боль в груди пылала сверхновой, выжигая кислород в легких, колени дрожали и подгибались, и только остатки ослиного упрямства еще позволяли держаться прямо.

— Ты сошел с ума, — прошептал Тони, на большее не хватало сил. — Камень Реальности тебя уничтожит, высосет, как паук муху, вспомни Тессеракт… Ты не справишься, а если вдруг чудом не сдохнешь, то станет еще хуже. Даже боюсь себе представить, во что превратится наш несчастный мир после твоего вмешательства.

— Так помоги мне, Тони. Ты же гений, неужели ты не найдешь способ, как заставить Камень сработать в нужном направлении? — Роджерс теперь тоже шептал, и его шепот раскаленным металлом лился Тони в ухо, прожигая насквозь и заставляя распадаться на части. — Позовешь Беннера, вдвоем вы справитесь. И для остальных дело найдется, они ведь не захотят сидеть в стороне, ты же понимаешь это. И риск того стоит. Только вообрази себе реальность, в которой Говард и Мария не погибли от рук наемного убийцы, а прожили долгую и счастливую жизнь. Ты правда откажешься от такого шанса?

Не думать. Не думать! Никаких «а что, если», никакой суки-надежды, хватит наступать на одни и те же грабли, на сердце давно живого места нет.

— Нельзя воскрешать мертвых. — Кто это сказал? Уж точно не Тони, он и дышать-то уже не мог, не то что связно разговаривать, но Роджерс услышал.

— Хорошо, давай поговорим о живых. Чего ты хочешь за свою помощь, Тони, раз уж работать спасителем бесплатно тебе надоело?

— Половина твоей души в качестве оплаты меня вполне устроит. — Это бред, болевой шок, так он и скажет, если кто-то спросит его, чем он думал, когда…

— Даже так? Знал бы ты, сколько раз мне хотелось тебя придушить, а оказывается, надо было всего лишь трахнуть. Жалко звучит, не находишь? Плохой же из тебя делец, раз ты готов продаться за то, во что сам не веришь.

— Плевать, Роджерс, ты ведь ничего не теряешь. Я даже в постель тебя не потащу закреплять сделку, обойдусь одним поцелуем. Подумай, сколько сил и времени ты на этом сэкономишь.

— Ты прав. Так дешево я еще, кажется, ничего не покупал, мистер Старк. Значит, договорились? Половина моей души в обмен на твою помощь и полную лояльность? Продано.

В глазах у Тони окончательно потемнело, или это Роджерс закрыл его собой от света? Чужие губы коснулись его пересохшего рта, и Тони наконец-то взорвался изнутри, с облегчением проваливаясь в беспамятство.

***

В проклятом бункере было холодно, как в последнем круге Дантова ада. Тони проверил показания — броня функционировала едва ли на десять процентов, нечего и пробовать включить обогрев. Нужно связаться с Вижном и выбраться из этой консервной банки, пока не замерз окончательно. В груди тупо ныло и тянуло… что-то. Тони хотелось думать, что это просто синяк от удара. Ну, или трещина в ребре — Кэп бил на совесть. Тошнило, болела и кружилась голова, во рту было сухо и горько — в целом, ничего необычного, после драки бывало и хуже, разве что такой драки у него еще не случалось. Очень хотелось надеяться, что больше никогда и не случится.

Костюм раскрылся, и Тони, охнув, поднялся с пола. Отложив разговоры на потом и временно успокоив Пятницу, он решил выйти наружу и подышать свежим воздухом. Ему казалось, что с момента ухода Роджерса прошло несколько лет — так пусто и пыльно было на душе. Это пройдет, безусловно, но вот прямо сейчас нестерпимо хотелось сдохнуть.

Тони едва успел сделать несколько шагов к выходу, как услышал грохот — кто-то, ничуть не скрываясь, шел по коридору и, судя по всему, очень торопился. Черт, черт, черт! Полумертвый костюм с полумертвым хозяином не сумели бы оказать хоть сколько-нибудь заметного сопротивления врагу, а в том, что это враг, Тони не сомневался. Друзей, которые могли бы сейчас оказаться здесь, у него не осталось.

В груди внезапно плеснуло живым и горячим, сердце пошло вскачь, и, когда из дверей выскочил Роджерс, Тони ничуть не удивился.

— Добить пришел? — хрипло каркнул он.

Роджерс не ответил. Он просто подошел к Тони, сгреб его в охапку, прижал к себе и замер, уткнувшись носом куда-то в макушку и тяжело дыша. Тони попробовал вырваться, но это было все равно, что пытаться голыми руками сдвинуть с места Капитолий. По виску щекотно поползла капля, потом еще одна. Роджерс… Стив плакал?! Интересно, кто из них сошел с ума? Стив что-то бормотал, Тони не мог разобрать ни слова, но тянущая пустота под сердцем таяла, вытекала, унося с собой грязь и горечь, а из-под них пробивалась робкая надежда на то, что все еще можно поправить. Тони вздохнул, решил дать ей последний — самый последний — шанс и обнял Стива в ответ.


End file.
